Wedding Peach: Valentine
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Yuri is ready to give her special gift to her boyfriend. But with all the girls around, will they actually have their special day together?


Wedding Peach Valentine's day

Yuri x Kazuya

It was the chocolate heaven day at school as almost every single girl gave Kazuya their home made chocolates.

Yuri sat in her seat as she watched girls gather in the halls to give their chocolates to their crushes and loved one's.

"Yuri Tanima." Said a classmate next to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"P-please. Take these." He said. Yuri took the box knowing it was full of chocolate.

"Thanks. But...I'm sorry. I don't return your feelings." She said to him.

"Yeah. I know. I just thought I would be nice." He smiled.

"Yuri!" It was her friends. "Momoko. Hinagiku." Yuri said.

"Did you see all the girls giving Kazuya chocolates?" Momoko asked.

"No. I know he get's a lot of them very year. Remember all three of us crushed on him." Yuri said.

"True. But just because your his girlfriend doesn't mean other girls will try to get him." Hinagiku said.

Yuri sighed. She was right. Other girls did approach them when they went into town.

A few people guessed she was his sister.

"Maybe I'll go and look for him." Yuri said as she stood up and left the classroom.

In the halls it still was crowded but at the center of all of it was Kazuya.

She looked long and hard at him smiling and excepting all their gifts.

Yuri hadn't brought her gift because she was planning on inviting him over to give it to him personally and in private. But it looks like she should have brought it after all.

"Yuri?" Both her friends looked at her with worry. But Yuri smiled. "I'm fine. I'll talk to him later." She said and went back to her seat.

The whole day she couldn't get close to Kazuya. He was always around a bunch of girls. Even when he seems to see her, girls blocked his way to her.

Yuri still hoped on her gift for after school.

"Yuri. Hay, you coming or what?" Asked a few other girls for her club. "I'm coming." She said.

Kazuya looked sad watching his girlfriend walking away. Later he went on to Football (Soccer) Practice. And he made more goals then he could count.

"Man Kazuya. Your going all out today. Anything troubling you?" Yousuke spoke. His best friend and also his enemy. Well, not anymore. "It's just, I haven't spoken to Yuri all day. No gift from her either. Maybe it's because I am getting all these other girls gifts. I just don't want to be rude."

"Man. That's just because our so nice. It's the "angel" in you. Your just so...perfect, that every girl is attracted to you." Yousuke said.

Kazuya sighed. "If only there was a way to stop being me." He said.

"There is NO WAY of that happening. But maybe you could spend the rest of the day with Yuri. After school I mean." Yousuke said.

Kazuya liked that idea. And he knew just what to do.

By the time school was let out, Kazuya was approached by a few more girls while Yuri was heading over.

"Here Kazuya sempai." They smiled.

"I'm so sorry girls. But I've gotten so many..and I haven't had time with my girlfriend yet. I'm sad to decline these treats." He said.

The girls were sad but nodded. "We understand." They said and backed off.

Yuri smiled with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry my Valentine." He said wiping her tears. "We still have a date and you need to give me my gift." He said.

Yuri giggled. The two had a wonderful evening of spending time together.

It was like the best date ever. A fairy tale come true.

Kazuya took Yuri home and she invited him in. "Just wait here. I'll bring your gift." She said shyly.

He nodded as she left to get it. Yuri was cute being a school girl. And cute for being an angel warrior.

Yuri came back with a gift. She slowly gave it to him. From her expression she was worried he wouldn't like it and was fiercely red.

"Thank you my lovely angel." He said kissing her forehead.

Yuri smiled a little.

Kazuya opened the gift and loved what he saw.

It was homemade chocolate, but it also wasn't. In the box, was small cupcakes with words. And all of them were words he called her before they became mortals. During the war. Before their memories were erased to protect them.

"Yuri." He sighed. "It's the most beautiful thing...Thank you my princess." He said.

Yuri smiled. "I made them myself. I tried to make them perfect. And with white chocolate. But it just wasn't working right. Spent like a whole week. And there's something else." She said.

Kazuya looked more in the box and found something else. A ring.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Momoko found it. The four of us girls made what she called them, "friendship" rings. And I found that you can make promise rings. Or relationship rings." Yuri was turning pink. "I thought that, if I got us matching ones, then every girl would know that...you have a girlfriend now and..."

"Yuri. I love it." He put the box down and pulled her into his arms. Planting a kiss on her lips.

Yuri was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back.

"I love you Yuri. And I love how you made these rings for us. And I promise, that when the times right, it will be you and me. Together forever. That is our future." He told her.

Yuri giggled. "You mean your wearing it? I honestly thought it was a dumb idea."

"Well, I think it's a good start to an engagement." He whispered.

Yuri blushed at the idea. It wasn't her intention of that. But Kazuya kissed her again and she just went with it. She loved her angel hero. And she was fighting for him all the time. Now, she doesn't have to fight anymore. It's a forever promise.

The End


End file.
